This invention relates to flower holding stands for flower and branch arrangement.
Many types of flower holders are known and available. Generally, these flower holders incorporate means for securing flower stems and branches so that they can be held upright and placed in a vase or dish. In some devices, the flower holder design is such that the flower stems and branches are permitted to protrude at angles near to horizontal from the vase. However, with few exceptions, the flower holders require the additional use of a vase or dish for watering the flowers and for display purposes.
In the available flower holder, the flowers or branches can not be arranged to hang upside down as could be the case if the holder and vase were mounted on a wall or window. In addition, the flower holders require vases or dishes having a shape and size the holders must be adapted to fit.
Considering the foregoing limitations, it would be advantageous to provide a flower holder which did not require a vase or dish and could be mounted in any desirable location for display, including vertically on a wall or window.